I like me better when I'm with you
by BonnieGray
Summary: Allen Walker intenta comprender la casualidad que Kanda Yu supone. Ligeros spoilers del manga/ Esta historia participa en el reto relámpago "10 minutos en el Paraíso" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.


**I like me better when I'm with you**

 **I**

 **C** onocí a Kanda tan pronto llegué a la Orden.

Recuerdo que pensé, con el filo de su katana en la garganta, que _todo él_ era hermoso. Sus movimientos gráciles, su exotismo oriental que me incomodaba cada que lo miraba; sus ojos profundos, ardientes, colmados de historias dolorosas que nunca me contaría; sus manos callosas que sujetaban con ligereza a _Mugen_ , su cabello de madrugadas silenciosas. Era su la falta de cicatrices en la piel pero que en el alma le abundaban; su voz que recordaba a la armonía que alguien predispuso en la Naturaleza. Era esa manera en cómo fingía no observarme pero que, indiscutiblemente, adivinaba algo de femenino en mis caderas, a donde me hubiese gustado tenerlo atascado toda la vida.

Sin embargo, tenía una personalidad insufrible que a ratos opacaba todos los versos que su apariencia inspiraba; una tan sublime que ya lo sospechaba inhumano.

La Orden tenía paredes húmedas, pero a mí me parecía un lugar cálido. No obstante, cada día, aunque fuese por un instante brevísimo, me despertaba con un hueco en el estómago, como si de repente me hubiesen arrancado las entrañas. _¿Volvería a mi habitación esa noche?, ¿mis amigos volverían a sus habitaciones?_ Simplemente no había manera de evadir esa clase de pensamientos, si bien no me detenía demasiado a pensarlos.

A Kanda le preocupaba más que a mí, al menos en lo que a su bienestar respectaba. Decía que aún no podía morir y, aunque nadie quiere morir, siempre supe que había una razón detrás.

Por eso, una noche, tras perder a un buscador en nuestra misión, empezamos esta _casualidad._

Recuerdo muy bien que esa noche, con las luces apagadas, él me observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Yo había estado hipando durante todo el camino de regreso al hostal y seguía haciéndolo. Me gritó que me callara, que con lloriqueos no resolvería nada. En la oscuridad sentí su mirada taladrándome. No pude replicar con el brío habitual. Era un desastre de emociones. Insistió y dio largas zancadas hacia mí.

Sólo así, teniendo su cólera en frente, logré sobreponerme para contestarle con los mismos gritos, las mismas palabras hirientes.

Habrá sido la conmoción, el apogeo de las hormonas que Johnny mencionara una vez o incluso el estómago vacío por el ayuno obligado. No lo sé y nunca lo sabré, pero de pronto estábamos arrancándonos la ropa. Nos besamos con tal urgencia que nos herimos los labios.

Esa primera vez, entre jadeos, me dijo que no sabía cómo hacerlo con un hombre. Yo repliqué que le enseñaría todo lo que necesitaría saber. Y era verdad. Ser discípulo de Cross y tener deudas impronunciables me había enseñado cosas que a mi edad no debería saber y sin embargo las sabía.

No fue romántico, no fue memorable. Fue sensual, irracional, desmedido. Pero en el fondo de la memoria se me quedó el relieve de su musculatura, su manera de encajarme los dedos en las costillas, el gemido profundo cuando el apremio del orgasmo le arrebataba la mesura.

Comenzamos un acuerdo implícito cuyo propósito, al principio, no supimos esclarecer bien. A veces simplemente me aparecía en su habitación sintiéndome solo; otras, él me acorralaba en alguna esquina solitaria. A veces lo hacíamos en silencio, recordándonos el tabú que suponíamos; otras, me permitía jadear alto y melifluo, porque sabía que eso, secretamente, le encantaba.

Con las noches aprendimos que más bien lo necesitábamos. El sentir así. El olvidarnos de quiénes éramos y dónde estábamos. Había días en que nos moríamos por dentro. Nos mirábamos y sabíamos que no todo estaba bien. Que teníamos miedo de morir, de perder algo; de que un día despertáramos y todo se hubiese acabado ¿y luego qué?, ¿realmente seríamos felices? Porque no podíamos vislumbrar un porvenir donde tuviésemos la fortaleza moral de seguir después de que la guerra nos drenara los mejores años de nuestra existencia.

Para salvarnos de nosotros mismos, era necesario ese arreglo. Así, las noches fueron llevaderas y nos levantábamos cada día pensando que debíamos regresar vivos para sentirnos de nuevo. Nos levantábamos cada día imaginando confabulaciones para escabullirnos en los pasillos de la Orden y se nos olvidaba esa pesadez que a veces nos impedía respirar.

Nos estábamos besando los pesares, deseando sin decirlo que el otro siguiera vivo sin que la vida se le diluyera entre frustraciones y desasosiegos.

Una de tantas noches, la última antes del ataque a los cuarteles norteamericanos, desnudos ambos, me preguntó si me había enamorado de él. Aunque hubo seriedad en sus palabras, no pude evitar reírme. De alguna manera me había convencido de que el sexo y el amor estaban separados; que lo primero era una necesidad orgánica tan elemental como comer y lo segundo era un complemento espiritual que probablemente yo nunca llegaría a tener.

―No te preocupes, _Bakanda_. No sé _hacer el amor_.

No respondió. Hizo un sonido que me pareció de satisfacción y se levantó de la cama. Sin embargo, mientras se vestía, me pareció oírlo decir _creo que yo sí._ Tal vez él tenía razones distintas a las mías, pero, a final de cuentas, no éramos más que un medio para distintos fines, entre los cuales el amor no figuraba.

Así que continuamos en el mismo acuerdo hasta que todo se volvió incomprensible.

Mi vida representó un peligro para la organización y todo lo que alguna vez tuve desapareció de un plumazo.

Un día abrí los ojos y era un prófugo ganándose la vida con maromas y malabares.

* * *

 **II**

Cuando volví a ver a Kanda sentí que el mundo que me quedaba se venía abajo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, él había vuelto a vestir su uniforme. Y estaba al lado de Johnny, buscando a un traidor como yo. No pude evitar sentir el escozor de las lágrimas cuando volví a aspirar su aroma fresco, a bosque, a todo lo que había sentido debajo de él. A todo lo que me recordaba su mera presencia. Me observó con ojos inextricables y sentí que lo necesitaba más que nunca; en ese instante no supe si a él o a sus caderas clavándose en las mías.

Luego me enojé porque había regresado. Me gritó que la libertad que le había dado aún la tenía porque los últimos momentos de Alma eran suyos. Me desmayé o el décimo cuarto me noqueó. Me hundí en un sinsentido. Cuando volví a recobrar la consciencia, Kanda estaba amenazándome con Mugen.

Al percatarme de toda la escena, creo que me rompí. Súbitamente sentí en la garganta el nudo de emociones que me había empeñado en tragar. Kanda se quedó ahí para mí. Y Johnny también. Lloré las lágrimas de tener dieciséis y cargar el mundo en los hombros

Pensé que era muy afortunado a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **III**

Mientras huíamos de la Orden, Johnny puso un pequeño negocio ambulante de reparación de objetos. Con eso pagábamos la comida y los hoteles.

Las manos me cosquilleaban por el deseo de tocar a Kanda, mas no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto. Él tenía razón cuando dijo que sí sabía hacer el amor. Él ya había amado y probablemente en esta vida también lo estuviera haciendo. No me sorprendería del todo que amara a Alma incluso más allá de la muerte. Ya lo había hecho una vez.

No quería inmiscuirme en sus preciados recuerdos. Yo no era más que una _casualidad_ de la misma manera en que él también lo había sido mí. O al menos así lo creí, hasta que advertí que todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados no hubo un día en que no me preguntara si él había sido feliz.

Al tercer día de encontrarnos de nuevo, mientras Johnny dormía un sueño profundo, Kanda me sacudió el hombro y me pidió que lo siguiera. Ya en el pasillo, me empujó a una habitación vacía cuya cerradura había burlado. Me besó impetuoso. Quise pedirle explicaciones sobre Alma, sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que yo significaba. Sin embargo, la voluntad se me hizo añicos tan pronto su lengua se deslizó en mi boca.

Las manos de Kanda eran frías, tanto, que temblé bajo su tacto.

Me sujetó el cabello con fuerza, como si temiese estar perdiendo la noción de la realidad. Le arañé la espalda vigorosa. Me mordió las clavículas. Me aferré a sus hombros como si mi vida pendiera de un hilo entre sus omóplatos. Sus besos ardían. La cadencia de sus jadeos me excitaba.

Terminé empotrado en la pared, con sus manos inquietas recorriéndome frenéticamente el cuerpo. La fiebre del momento nos provocaba visiones placenteras que no hacían más que aumentar la libido a niveles estratosféricos. Puesto que tenía los sentidos embotados, no supe discernir si la humedad era mía o suya, traspasada a través de la tela. Yo era arcilla en sus manos; Kanda me reconstruía cada que se acostaba conmigo.

Él era brusco y torpe pero delicado al besarme los muslos. Dedicó atenciones que creí innecesarias a mi entrepierna. No lo estaba haciendo como acostumbrábamos. Las caricias de sus de sus dedos tenían algo de inefable. Un sentimiento que se me olvidó sentir durante mucho tiempo y que parecía insistir en recordármelo. De pronto pareció que teníamos todo el tiempo de mundo; que afuera no estaba buscándome nadie. Que la noche terminaría hasta que nosotros gozásemos de diez orgasmos. Tuve sensaciones que creí nunca sentidas, aunque más bien las estaba recordando. Las mismas que la piel ha sentido desde el inicio del erotismo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás sin reprimir los gemidos que se me escapaban con cada lengüetada que Kanda le daba a mi sexo. Él me sujetó fuerte, sintiendo el estremecimiento de mis piernas. Me sentía tan bien con su boca devorándome que por un momento temí desmayarme por el abrumador placer. Le enterré los dedos en su cabello que tanto me gustaba. Me estrujó las nalgas en respuesta.

Con precisión de relojero hurgó en mí. No sé si los aceites que usábamos los compró cuando me encontró de nuevo o si siempre tuvo la certeza de que me encontraría. Pero lo importante era que los latigazos de placer estaban subyugándome. Con cada dedo nuevo estaba un paso más cerca del delirio. Su boca se dedicó a pintarme el cuello de cardenales. Y yo de susurrarle al oído canciones de almíbar, esas que salían desde lo profundo del bajo vientre.

―Voy a entrar ― dijo de pronto.

No contesté. Lo quería tan profundo como para desvanecerme de pronto. Para que el ramalazo de placer me noqueara por un momento. Kanda se hundió lentamente mientras yo contenía la respiración. Rodeé su cintura con la pierna levantada; él la sujetó con fuerza y con su mano libre aprisionó un brazo sobre mi cabeza. No pude evitar jadear su nombre entrecortado. Algo había ahí que me daba ganas de llorar. Habrá sido la dulzura de sus besos en mi mandíbula o la suavidad de sus palabras al preguntarme si estaba bien. Habrá sido la sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba hecho para él o su voz afrodisíaca que me ponía a temblar de placer. Habrá sido la certidumbre repentina de que nadie me iba a penetrar como él.

―Házmelo fuerte, Kanda ―pedí.

Y él escuchó mis ruegos.

Me embistió fuerte. La noche se redujo de pronto. Debía ser furtivo, breve, cardíaco, un golpe de adrenalina, una gota de gasolina para arder un par de minutos. Ahogué grititos porque casi olvidaba lo bien que Kanda sabía mover las caderas, su manera de golpear certero. Quizás despertamos a alguien más en el hotel porque la mesita de noche se sacudía al compás de nosotros. Pero lo único claro que tenía en la cabeza era cuánto me gustaba ver a Kanda sudar con su vaivén. Todo se me olvidó y eso siempre ha sido, en esencia, el propósito de nuestros encuentros. Kanda tenía opio en los labios, pues se sentían como tener la mente desconectada y todos los nervios funcionando por ella.

Se me fue anudando el vientre. Con cada estocada que Kanda me daba sentía el cielo, el infierno, la muerte, la vida, lo bueno, lo malo más cerca. La respiración se me descontroló. Me pellizcó la carne, resopló en mi oído y me dijo las cosas que siempre me decía cuando tenía el juicio nublado ( _eres tan apretado, estúpido moyashi_ ). Pronto todas las sensaciones estaban concentradas en un mismo punto, en un orgasmo construyéndose, recordándome humano, joven, libre. Luego, cuando creí que estaba loco de placer, Kanda me sujetó la dolorosa erección y la agitó de tal forma que no pude reprimir un grito.

Teníamos un equilibrio precario y, si nos íbamos a caer (literal y figurativamente), primero lo dejaría venirse dentro, así que contuve la respiración, sintiendo los músculos a punto de acalambrarse por la tensión. Me concentré en apresurar la llegada a este paraíso terrenal que no debería serle negado a nadie, para que él pudiera seguir todo lo que pudiera aguantar.

Y así sucedió. Eyaculé con fuerza y se me fue el alma y todo lo que soy con ella. Me quería desplomar, pero Kanda me lo impidió y yo sentí que ya no podía más; estaba tan sensible que se volvió insoportable. A susurros le dije que moría un poco y a él se le escapó mi nombre cuando se desparramó en mi interior.

Respiramos pedregosamente, con un dolor de cabeza incipiente por la efervescencia del momento, como si nos presagiara el declive de un alucinógeno.

* * *

 **IV**

Después de una ducha no tan caliente como esperábamos, por algún motivo volvimos a recostarnos en la cama que no pagamos. No quería regresar al cuarto con Johnny. Pensé que podía permitirme, al menos, un amanecer al lado de Kanda.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. La garganta me quemaba por las ganas de llorar: era la súbita claridad que te llega después de la euforia. Me giré hacia Kanda. Le acaricié el cabello. Hablé con voz quebrada.

― ¿Por qué regresaste, Kanda?

Él suspiró. Luego volvió el rostro hacia a mí y abrió los ojos, suscitándome un hueco en la fachada que mucho tiempo sostuve frente a él y que siempre atinó en decir que era una. Los dos estábamos rotos, con los hombros resquebrajados de tanto soportar y el corazón cansado de tanta penumbra. Siempre pensé que por eso nuestro acuerdo funcionaba tan bien. En algún momento, funcionamos mejor y no sé si tenga que ver la adecuación de nuestros cuerpos o de esos sentimientos.

―Para recordarte quién eres, estúpido _moyashi_.

―Ya te dije que mi nombre es…

Me tomó por sorpresa. Yo sería _Allen_ a su lado siempre que él me llamara _moyashi_.

―Pensé que no me amabas, idiota ―sollocé.

―Y no lo hago ―dijo con una sonrisa tibia ―. Pero aquí estoy. Y si vas a llorar, que sea de placer, imbécil.

Todas esas noches fueron necesarias para sobrellevar la existencia, sí, pero también lo fueron para que comprendiera que también sé hacer el amor. Fueron necesarias para llegar a este punto, un punto en el que él no me ama y no necesitó amarme para que yo lo amara y demostrarme que yo tenía la capacidad de amar aun con el mundo cayéndose a pedazos. No necesitó amarme para que comprendiera que todas esas noches eran las premisas para concluir que Kanda no me ama para que empiece a amarme a mí mismo tal y como los demás lo hacen.

No puede ser casualidad que finalmente lo haya entendido cuando más lo necesitaba.

* * *

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Realmente esto me costó horrores. Se supone que era un "reto relámpago", una mera escena sexual sin trascendencias y al final no pude evitar enredarme más en la historia hasta que salió esto. El final me costó muchísimo porque no sabía cómo plantearlo (siempre todo parece mejor en la imaginación) así que espero que haya tenido concordancia con la historia. O que al menos no parezca abrupto._

 _También espero que me haya quedado decente el lemon, jajaja. Mis primeros escritos (bastante claro queda con mi primer fic publicado aquí) siempre contenían lemon y me salía como si de respirar se tratase. Ahora ya no me agrada tanto a menos que la historia se preste. Esta podría haberse prestado, pero no sé qué demonio del mal me dijo que lo escribiera en primera persona y creo que Allen (si bien tengo muy claro que no es lo más IC del mundo en esta historia) no contaría mis vulgaridades, así que intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude._

 _En fin, estoy feliz porque al fin escribí algo Yullen (si Kanda lo amaba o no, queda a su juicio), así que seré feliz por un rato porque esta pareja merece amor por quienes la aman. Por ahí tengo un fic que espera su continuación y otro que me grita que sea escrito, pero no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos. Ya volveré a las andadas._

 _Cuéntenme qué les pareció. De verdad que ahora sí me interesa saber si mi final tuvo sentido o no, jajajaja._

 _Besos galácticos,  
Bonnie. _

_D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el reto relámpago_ 10 minutos en el Paraíso _del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"._


End file.
